


what could happen over a century

by ISeeSevenBirds



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeSevenBirds/pseuds/ISeeSevenBirds
Summary: This fanfic takes place during one of the unspecified years within the stolen century ark of the adventure zone balance. I'm so sorry for this. God has abandoned me.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako, maako - Relationship, magko, taagnus - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	what could happen over a century

Taako was leaning against the doorframe to Magnus' room, the rest of the birds had gone out to do various little tasks and Taako and Magnus were left alone again. That happened a lot this year. Taako waited a moment, dramatically waiting for Magnus to notice him before getting bored of waiting, clearing his throat. Magnus looked at Taako, eyeing him up, very clearly intrigued. "Okay, we both know what I'm here for, I really don't have to say it" he announced, sauntering his way over to the musclebound human. Taako sat himself on Magnus' lap, shuffling a little and wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck. "And we're home alone so we don't have to be very careful now, do we?" Magnus cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around his waist, silently eating Taako's behaviour up. Taako was about to say something else but Magnus kissed him before he could. Magnus began sliding his hands underneath Taako's shirt. Taako moved a little, to get a reaction out of Magnus and Magnus responded by gripping Taako a little harsher. 

Magnus broke the kiss and took Taako's shirt off, discarding it to the floor. Taako unbuttoned Magnus' shirt and smiled, admiring the half-undressed man in front of him. "God,, that never gets old" Taako said before pulling Magnus into another kiss. Taako sat a bit more upright, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck once again. Magnus' arms crawled up Taako's back before carefully undoing his hair. The beautiful light blonde hair fell just below his shoulders. The elf pulled way to catch his breath and pushed Magnus back on the bed, Magnus didn't complain. He climbed on Magnus and began to kiss him again, holding the man, who could VERY easily overpower him, down. Magnus intertwined his fingers in Taako's hair, softly running them through the silky strands. Magnus seamlessly flipped them around and Taako protested a little but settled down when Magnus began tracing soft kisses along his jaw. Each kiss got progressively rougher, slowly moving from Taako's jaw to his neck. He sucked a kiss in the column of Taako's throat. Taako made a quiet, lust-filled noise as a mark was sucked into his flushed, blue skin. Taako squirmed a little, holding loosely onto Magnus' shoulders. He moved his leg closer to Magnus' crotch, rubbing against it with a smirk.

Magnus retaliated by kissing Taako's neck right on his sweet spot, sucking the skin until it bruised. Taako gasped a little upon first contact. Damnit, he had been one-upped. Taako attempted to take Magnus' pants off during the moment and actually did pretty well before proceeding to take off his own. Magnus softly bit Taako's neck as the elf made progress taking off both of their underwear. Magnus stopped making out with Taako to kick his underwear the rest of the way off. Taako sat up when given the chance and gazed lustfully at Magnus. "Okay buff guy, prep time?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. The human just looked Taako up an dow, out of appreciation for the elf's beautiful features. "Yeah, do you have a-" Magnus began to ask but was cut off when Taako casted a spell, slicking Magnus' fingers up, "sure do" he said with a smirk before positioning himself. Magnus was careful, his protective instincts kicking in at the wrong time. He was slow with it, inserting a single finger and thrusting carefully. It was agonising.

Taako squirmed a little, clearly telling Magnus to stop being a pussy. Magnus got the hint and inserted a second one, thrusting a lot faster. Taako moaned a little, quite enjoying being fucked by Magnus' fingers. Once Magnus had properly stretched Taako out, Taako clicked his fingers again. Magnus' hands were slicked up and he began rubbing it on his dick, getting it ready. He positioned himself over Taako before asking "you sure you want this? If you ever feel uncomfortable tell me I-" He was cut off by a sharp hushing noise from Taako who squirmed a little. "I am more then fine with this, Burnsides". With that, Magnus sunk into Taako slowly, he started thrusting in a slow, careful manner. He didn't want to get too rough too soon. "Hurry the fuck up Magnus or I swear I-" Taako didn't get a chance to finish as Magnus began thrusting faster and harder on Taako's command. He gave off small grunts and moans which were matched with Taako's. The elf buried his face in the sheets, gripping on quite a bit. Taako's skin was quite flushed, the tips of his ears especially. As Magnus continued, he reached his hand into Taako's hair, tugging at it a little. Taako always seemed to like that.

The elf was getting a little louder now, clearly getting close. "Fuck Mag- keep doing that" he said with a thick breath and Magnus obeyed. He pulled a little harder at Taako's hair and continued thrusting in the rhythmic way he had been doing before. The wizard gasped a little as Magnus hit a spot. Magnus went full force at that point, Taako unravelling in Magnus' arms. "FUCK" he yelped out with a shudder as he reached his climax, cumming all over the bed. Magnus came soon after, moaning before carefully pulling out and lying next to Taako. "That was" Taako began before taking a deep breath. "Fun" he finished.


End file.
